oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Fossil Island
In their never ending quest for information the curators of Varrock Museum have discovered a new island which they hope will unlock the forgotten past of Gielinor. For those who have completed the Digsite Quest and have 100 Kudos, talk to Curator Haig Halen and start your adventure. Volcanic Mine If you like to go somewhere hot when adventuring then this is the place for you. The majestic arched caverns are a picturesque back drop for the glittering caves where you and your friends can spend your time mining fragments from the special rocks to trade in for ore. First though, make sure you have 180 Kudos and 50 mining. If you die in the mine we have someone who will retrieve your items and keep them for when you return, however any Hardcore Ironmen will lose their status. Underwater adventures Everyone likes to go diving and the unique reefs surrounding Fossil Island give you the opportunity to dust off that old fishbowl helmet you have sitting in the back of the closet and explore a brand new environment. Fortunately the mermaids that inhabit the area seem particularly helpful and will return you to the surface if you run out of air. Wyverns Of course, no adventure is complete without a death defying battle with some monsters. The curators from Varrock Museum have discovered three new breeds of wyverns which had thought to have been extinct up to this point. Fossil Island has far too many activities to be mentioned in one guide, but here are a list of other activities you can find. *Help the museum staff by giving them some badly needed amenities and help build their camp using your construction skill. *Clean your fossil finds and add them to display cases in Varrock Museum's new floor. *Craft a birdhouse trap, fill it with seeds and wait for an unsuspecting cute ball of feathers to be brutally murdered so you can collect its feathers. *Track a new type of beast, part animal, part plant. It wanders over a wide range, and can be tricky to follow through the mushroom forest. Once you have found and stunned the beast and harvested it, let it go free to grow new herbs. *Any left over fossils from your activities can be chemically treated in the mycellium pool and turned back into enriched bones. These can be used elsewhere on the island to gain prayer XP. *If you're bored of chipping away at the same old tree, hunt down the sulliuscep mushroom in the dangerous tar swamp of the island. It doesn't regrow in the same place, being a mushroom it will pop up elsewhere in the swamp. *As well as the displays in the museum there are many uses for fossils around the island, however we at the museum are on the hunt for a particularly impressive fossil reconstruction and for that they will need a lot of the rarer fossils. So keep save your rare fossils until we have built the supports for a new display. Keep sage and good luck in your adventures! Curator Haig Halen. *Spelling error on the Master scroll book interface has been corrected. *Edited King Sorvott's dialogue to be consistent based on the gender of the character. *The chance of receiving an elite clue from raids has been increased. *The message displayed when running out of prayer and attempting to cast Bloom with the silver sickle is no longer filtered. *An error in the dialogue during Tutorial Island has been fixed. *Fire giants and Moss giants in the Kourend Catacombs will now drop the bones for the Rag and Bone man quest. *A typo during the Shadow of the Storm quest has been rectified. *A Tail of Two Cats is now listed correctly in the Varrock Museum Information Booth. *In Blast furnace worlds, you will no longer receive trivial Smithing XP when checking the gauge as you did not earn it yourself. *A spelling error when viewing the Varrock Museum Information booth has been corrected. *Mudskipper flippers have had their drop rate changed from 1:128 to 1:64. Discuss this update on our forums. ''Mods Archie, Ash, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & WolfThe Old School Team